starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Avengers
The Avengers have long been one of the greatest super teams on the planet. Though it has gone through some dark times, such as the House of M and later the teams' complete destruction at the hands of the Chrell, it always rises again. The Avengers will never truly be defeated, for they are Earth's mightiest heroes! Members Current *Iron Man (Alex Burke) *Patriot *Wolverine *Ghost Rider *Thor *Hulk Former *American Dream *Arsenal *Iron Man (Ethan Drake) *Daredevil *Spider-Man History Rebirth A Chrell general named Revak managed to survive the last battle of the invasion fifteen years earlier by using advanced technology to almost instantaneously clone the original Superman's body and place his consciousness inside of it. Though it is unknown where he went for fifteen years he did end up returning to Earth. In a poorly planned assault he attacked the city of New York for reasons known only to himself. A massive group of heroes turned out to defeat him. In the end, working together, they forced Revak into the Phantom Zone. Following this, Iron Man, Arsenal, Daredevil, and Spider-Man banned together to reform the Avengers. Tryax the Conqueror The alien being known as Tryax came to Earth in hopes of finding the Infinity Gauntlet. The only ones to oppose him were the Avengers. Through a series of vicious battles Tryax managed to kill Iron Man. Arsenal located the Infinity Gauntlet and used its power to banish Tryax from Earth. He then kept enough power to send the glove hurtling into the sun, where he hoped it would stay. After the funeral for Iron Man the Avengers disbanded. Unholy Alliance Arsenal decided to rebuild the Avengers team. He contacted his old ally, Wolverine, and asked him to join first. Andrew agreed and together they began to build the team up. They selected a new Iron Man to take Ethan Drake's place; Alex Burke. A female super soldier named Alyssa Roberts joined the team as American Dream. Thor, like Wolverine, also returned. And the newest incarnation of the Ghost Rider, Tom Thatcher, also became a member. The new team was assembled just in time because the city fell under attack from a powerful mutant named Darksyde. While half the team went to face down the mutant, Iron Man and Wolverine went in search of Arsenal who had gone missing. What they didn't know was that he had been captured by the program known as Mainframe. It had high jacked the latest incarnation of the Iron Man armor and used it to defeat Carter. After the three defeated Mainframe and the rest defeated Darksyde the two villains sought each other out and brought the fight to Avengers Tower. At the end of the battle Mainframe was believed to have been destroyed and Darksyde was taken into custody by Vanguard. It was shortly after the battle that American Dream left the Avengers because of family issues and asked her cousin, Brian Grace, to take up the super soldier mantel and become Patriot. Carter also resigned after the media discovered he was Arsenal. He had only wanted to reform the team anyway, not lead it. He passed the torch of leadership to Iron Man and also passed control of Stark Industries to Iron Man's civilian identity, Alex Burke. Carter left New York and took control of Queen Industries, headquartered in Blüdhaven, in order to get away from the circus that had become his life in New York due to his secret being exposed. Carter created a new costumed identity, Moon Knight, and informed Wolverine, Patriot, and Iron Man of his new alter ego. Threads Current Avengers: Unholy Alliance Past #Generation Rising - The first Avengers thread ever. The formation of the team took place after several heroes banded together to fight the Chrell warrior, Revak. #Avengers: Death From Above - The Avengers disbanded after fighting the alien known as Tryax. Iron Man lost his life. Category:Groups (WH)Category:AvengersCategory:Cazzik